


A Tale of Two Ovens

by sidsaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curious Cat prompt, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Some talk of mental health, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, YES REY IS PREGANTTEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/pseuds/sidsaid
Summary: Ben is going to introduce Rey to his family. Simple, if you forget that she's heavily pregnant, he hasn't spoken to his family in a decade and that no Solo-Skywalker family dinner has ever gone without being a shitshow. A Curious Cat Prompt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 519
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	A Tale of Two Ovens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, itsa me, the prompt fiend. So here’s another prompt that I liked, that I kind of mixed up with another (that maybe I can't remember).  
> I aged Rey up a bit for this one, just to make the art of war more fair. You’ll understand what I mean.  
> Also imagine this is set in a world where Americans actually have statutory maternity pay and leave like us Europeans. Yay.  
> UGH HAPPY THANKSGIVING I GUESS??? 
> 
> DO YOU GET THE TITLE?!!?! HAHAHAHA

‘You told them I was coming, right?’ Rey asked, easing herself awkwardly into the car. 

They were still a week off getting the car upgraded to a bigger model, and Rey was already struggling to fit in with the passenger seat yanked almost against the edge of the back seats. 

‘Of course I did, don’t you trust me?’ Ben asked, his mouth set in a firm pout, hands gripping the wheel far too tightly. 

Rey caught his tense posture and frowned, closing the door after her. 

‘No, I don’t.’ She answered simply, unzipping her jacket before she buckled up. 

Ben’s grip tightened and loosened. His hands fell into his lap and he avoided Rey’s gaze, feeling it drill into the side of his head. ‘This was your idea.’ He muttered, his jaw tightening as he closed his eyes, and breathed softly. 

‘Yes, it was.’ She said. ‘And I know you don’t like it, but I won’t rob our child of their family, and I won’t allow you to continue to hide from them.’ 

‘I’m not hiding from them.’

Rey scoffed. ‘What do you call communicating with your parents once a year during the last ten years?’ 

‘We don’t have a good relationship.’ 

‘Ben,’ she sighed, rubbing her temple. ‘Stop being so difficult.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be so difficult if you weren’t blackmailing me into doing this.’

There was silence between them for a moment before Rey’s laughter broke through and Ben turned, openly glaring at her. 

‘Don’t look at me like that Benjamin Solo.’ She said seriously, poking him in the side. He yelped and continued to look gloomy even if he wasn’t glaring at Rey any longer. ‘Anyway, I’m not blackmailing you, stop being so ridiculous.’ 

‘It seems a lot like blackmail if you threaten that you won’t marry me if I don’t take you to my family thanksgiving dinner.’ 

Rey chuckled. ‘Well I didn’t say I’d leave you, did I?’ She asked, poking him for attention until he looked at her directly. His eyes parsed over her features and his expression eventually neutralised. When it did, her hand reached up, gently cupping his cheek and she smiled warmly at him. ‘It won’t be so bad.’

‘You say that from a lack of experience with my family.’ 

‘I think I have a decent amount of experience with one incredibly difficult Solo, so I think I can handle a table-full of them.’ 

Ben frowned, and for the first time that day it seemed filled more with worry than actual petulance. ‘Do we really have to stay the whole time, though?’ He asked. ‘Can’t we leave after dinner?’ 

Rey grinned and shook her head. ‘You’re really going to drive 6 hours to stay only for a night and a day? In my state?’ 

He couldn’t complain about that and he sighed, his hand meeting Rey’s at his cheek and holding her wrist gently. He glanced at her swollen stomach briefly, his other hand reaching to pull her jumper down over the slight sliver of skin that had been exposed to the elements. 

‘Just tell me if you need anything, okay?’ He questioned. 

‘Just you,’ she answered, smiling and coaxing him towards her with a gesture. He complied, leaning across the centre console to kiss her. 

‘I still think this is a bad idea,’ he murmured against her lips. ‘You should be in bed.’ 

Rey chuckled. ‘Now you know this is a Christmas baby, so stop the dramatics. We still have a bit to go.’ 

‘Well then I should be in bed.’

She rolled her eyes and Ben kissed her again, his fingers tangling in the loose strands of her hair, knocking her woollen hat slightly, Rey humming as their tongues met softly, familiarly. 

‘Will you at least wear the ring?’ Ben queried, breathing heavy and trying to get the blood rushing away from his crotch and back into the rest of his body. 

Rey frowned, pulling at the necklace around her neck. ‘It isn’t fitting right now.’ She twisted the ring at the end of the silver chain between her fingers, looking up at Ben as he sat back and pulled on his seatbelt. ‘You’re not angry, are you?’ 

He shook his head, breathing shallowly. ‘No, just anxious.’ 

She reached to tug on his earlobe gently and he glanced at her again. Her smile was small, and Ben could feel her worry in the expression. ‘It’s scary when you’re honest.’ 

‘I’ll try to lie a bit more then,’ he answered, attempting a smile. He turned the ignition and began to pull out of the drive. 

‘I love you,’ Rey added tenderly.

His smile did come fully formed then and Rey took her hand back when she saw it, finding the tension in her easing slightly and grinning as she looked out at the road ahead of them.

Thankfully the snow had yet to come in full force, and the drive from New York to New Hampshire would be relatively simple. Ben knew they’d have to stop a fair bit on the way and Rey had already marked out their waypoints on the navigation, seemingly timing her needed toilet breaks on a minute by minute basis.

They reached Strafford County with little incident, mostly because Rey in amongst falling asleep against her wishes would blast a Spotify playlist named ‘Teen Party’ and would sing along to every song while trying to get Ben to join in. Then she had hand fed him gas station snacks and when they were stuck in traffic, pulled his hand from the wheel and placed it against her stomach so he could feel the baby play footsie. 

As Rey liked to do whenever Ben said he loved her, she dedicated a song to him, and by the time the 6 hours had passed, she was hoarse and could barely speak above a whisper. 

‘You did that on purpose, didn’t you?’ She stated, sipping at her water and watching as they turned off the highway. 

Ben grinned. ‘Only partly,’ he answered. 

Rey grimaced. ‘You better not be lying, or I’ll kick your ass.’

‘You’ll have to catch me first.’ 

She narrowed her eyes and he chuckled, turning up the volume on _7 Rings_ and taking Rey’s hand in his while they eased through the icy streets of Durham, Ben no longer watching the navigation but travelling by memory, even if he hadn’t been back for ten years. 

‘You’re not angry at me? Really?’ She asked.

He shook his head again, hand tightening around hers. ‘I couldn’t deny you this forever,’ he answered.

Rey was silent, switching the audio to the local radio station and being satisfied with the Christmas songs being played on the Christian radio station they’d tuned into. Ben glanced at her and Rey’s eyes were out of the window, watching the houses pass by.

It took them thirty minutes to get to Ben’s childhood home – tucked away just out of town beside Oyster river and its surrounding woodland – and sitting at the end of a massive drive. There were already three cars parked in it in front of the two-car garage Rey assumed housed the classic ‘78 Ford Falcon Ben had mentioned was his dad’s first-born child. 

The dark had come fast even if it was only just gone 7pm and Rey yawned absently as Ben cut the lights on the car and turned the engine off. They both paused, Rey looking warily at Ben, seeing the white of his knuckles as he clutched the wheel. 

She eased one of his hands away, taking it in hers and holding it tightly. ‘Come on Ben, let’s go.’ 

He sighed and nodded, opening the door and moving around the car to help Rey out. Even if she didn’t like to admit it, she struggled. Ben glanced at the front door, trying to decide whether to get their bags from the trunk or knock first, though Rey beat him to the punch by popping the trunk and then the front door opened. 

‘Ben?’ 

Words escaped him as he stared at his mother — wrapped in a purple jumper and a red shawl across her shoulders, looking older than he had ever remembered, though still as beautiful as he remembered too. 

He opened and closed his mouth, and before he could say anything, his dad was in view, giving him a hard stare, as if he wasn’t quite sure he was there. 

‘You’re really here Ben?’ His mother started, moving towards him quickly.

‘Hey Lando, guess who’s showed his face? It’s a Christmas miracle.’ Han called into the house before following his wife. 

There was laughter. ‘You really are getting senile, old man. It’s not even Thanksgiving yet.’

Ben was staring at his mother’s hands as they clutched his tightly and he was at a loss of what to say. While he hadn’t completely cut off contact with his parents, he hadn’t seen them in ten years, and they were acting as if that had never happened. As if he had never disappointed them. And Ben couldn’t help but feel something crack within his own chest. Like the mask of his own delusions was breaking. He’d been frightened that too long had passed and here they were, waiting. 

‘Oh.’ 

He blinked, noting his mother’s eyes weren’t on him anymore, but behind him on Rey who had just closed the trunk. Despite how charismatic Rey could be, even she looked nervous at that moment, and all of Ben’s foolish decisions came hurtling at him at lightspeed. 

‘Uh,’ Ben began, attempting to introduce Rey. She stepped from around the car, two holdalls in her hands, as she smiled gently.

‘Oh my god.’ 

If it had been any other situation, perhaps Ben would have been amused at how synchronised his parents’ shock was, but then Rey was looking at him and at them, and her face was falling. 

‘Hi, I’m Rey,’ she began, stepping towards them, and Ben could hear the clear strain in her voice. 

He took the bags from her hands, avoiding her gaze and pulling them over his shoulders. 

‘Rey?’ His mother looked to him, and Ben felt sick enough of himself that he had to count backwards from ten to calm his own thoughts, to try and fix this before it got worse. 

‘Well look at that, a Christmas miracle indeed.’ His dad said, smile wide as he approached Rey. He took no time in sweeping her into a hug and taking both of her hands, looking at her carefully. ‘Now how on earth did my son convince you to get in a car with him?’ He asked. 

Rey’s cheeks were red, but she smiled. ‘I just hitched a ride back in New Haven and here we are.’ 

Ben’s mother glanced at him and then approached Rey, smiling too. ‘Nice to meet you Rey. I’m Leia, this is Han, and you can hear Lando inside. We were just playing a round of Rummy if you want to join?’ 

‘I…’ Rey glanced at Ben and then away quickly. ‘Do you have a bathroom I can use first?’ She questioned quickly. 

Han nodded. ‘First door on your right.’

Rey rushed past them all into the warmth of the house and Ben could hear the bathroom door close while his parents looked to him, neither seeming to care too much that they were standing in 40-degree weather with nothing more than jumpers on. 

‘You never said that you had a girlfriend.’ Leia murmured.

‘Fiancée,’ he corrected, knowing it was far too late for this now.

‘You couldn’t even tell us this.’

Han cleared his throat, standing between the two of them. ‘At least he’s here, for Thanksgiving no less. I would put that down as a win in our book, Leia.’ 

‘Were you really going to keep this from us forever if you could have?’ She asked.

He swallowed, trying to talk himself into saying more than three syllables. ‘Rey asked to come. I only came for her.’ 

Leia closed her eyes, huffing. ‘We’ll talk about this later, but can this be it? Honesty from now?’ 

Ben made no promises and his mother grumbled, pushing her son to go inside. The front door was closed behind them and while his parents moved further into the house, Ben stopped outside of the bathroom, his hands in worried fists, waiting before he knocked. 

When Rey didn’t respond, he opened the door gently.

She was sitting on the thatched chair in the small bathroom, her face red and wet with tears. 

‘You promised,’ she stuttered, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. ‘You said you told them.’

‘I’m sorry.’

She looked at him, eyes blazing through her tears. ‘You’re not fucking sorry, you’re never sorry. How could you, Ben? I’m 34 weeks pregnant and you don’t even tell your parents that I exist?’

‘You don’t understand how difficult it is to tell them anything.’ 

Rey shuddered and he closed the door, kneeling in front of her. She knocked his hands away, looking anywhere but at him. 

‘I won’t do it,’ she murmured. ‘I won’t forgive you for this. I hate you for this, I hate you so much.’ 

Ben shook his head, reaching for her hands again, even if Rey resisted. ‘You said you wouldn’t say that. You don’t mean it.’ 

‘What else am I supposed to say when you do this? When you make it so hard?’ She closed her eyes, trying to steel herself, her fingers against her temples. ‘You can’t even be honest with me. I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not just a casual romance you’ve had for a handful of months.’ 

‘I know that,’ he urged. ‘I don’t know why I did it, I just thought that it would be easier to do it this way. Face to face.’

Rey shook her head, her eyes still tightly closed. ‘Or you just wanted to embarrass me.’

‘You can’t really think that?’ He asked quietly.

She shrugged and his eyes met hers, puffy and red. Rey didn’t respond however, and her hands slipped to her neck, undoing the clasp on the chain and taking Ben’s hand and putting the necklace and ring in his palm. His eyes skittered and he felt himself begin to panic as Rey stood and looked into the mirror, trying to clear up her face. 

‘I am always honest with you, Ben. I wish you could say the same.’ 

Rey opened the door without another word, and she moved into the house, leaving Ben kneeling in the bathroom, the ring dangling from the necklace in his hands, seemingly mocking him. He felt his chest tighten and he forced himself to breathe through it, trying with everything he had to think of a way to fix this all. 

Ben couldn’t bring himself to go immediately out to where everyone else was, so he took up the bags in silence, placing them in his old bedroom and he took several minutes to himself. 

When he eventually made it back downstairs, the cards were set aside and Rey was sitting at the table with his parents and Uncle Lando, passing around the latest ultrasound picture. Rey didn’t look up at him, but her eyes were still swollen and when his mother met his eyes, the disappointment there was as ripe as it had been on the day, he had left two weeks after his college graduation and hadn’t returned. 

‘Is it a girl or a boy?’ Han asked, grinning at the black and white image.

‘We didn’t want to know yet,’ Ben answered. 

‘I wanted to wait,’ Rey said, and Ben felt the sting of her erasing him from a conversation they had had together. Something they had agreed together. 

Lando gestured to Ben beside him. ‘Take a seat kid, you’ll need to catch us up on everything.’ 

‘Nah, then he’d have to tell us again tomorrow when Luke is here.’

‘Uncle Luke is coming?’ Ben asked, trying to sound detached.

His father nodded, taking a sip on his whiskey. ‘Of course, comes every year. Who else is gonna make the turkey?’ 

‘Ben told me your brother owns a llama farm?’ Rey asked, looking to Leia.

She nodded, smiling wryly. ‘I think it’s ridiculous, but if there is something that runs in the Skywalker blood, it’s pure stubborn pettiness. You tell us we can’t do something, and we’ll pull out all the stops to prove you wrong.’ 

Rey smiled weakly and reached for the water glass in front of her, draining it far too quickly for the current capacity of her bladder. 

‘So, when are you two getting married then?’ Lando asked.

‘And are we actually going to be invited?’ Han added, giving a nod of thanks to his friend for starting the conversation. 

Rey was silent, her nail scratching at the lacquer on the table. She glanced up at Ben and her expression faltered seeing his battered grimace. ‘In June hopefully,’ she answered, giving an answer regardless of its truth. 

‘That’s lovely,’ Leia clapped her hands together happily. ‘You’re welcome to have it here. The garden is massive, and we have a gazebo.’

‘No,’ Ben interrupted.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Rey cleared her throat. ‘I think that would be nice,’ she murmured. 

‘It’s gonna be difficult to plan a wedding if you’re both on different pages,’ Lando said, standing and refilling his and Han’s whiskeys.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell on them before Rey turned to Leia again. ‘I brought some cinnamon cookies. I usually make more things, but the baby has made it a little difficult to work in the kitchen.’ 

Leia grinned and shook her head. ‘Don’t worry about that. I expect you to relax tomorrow. After all, you’re the reason my son is back home, and for that, I’d have given anything.’

Ben sighed internally, closing his eyes and trying to avoid the guilt that hit him, even if it was laced with relief. His parents surprisingly didn’t seem to completely hate him, and he wasn’t quite sure how to unpack that information. Yet Rey now did, and that was astronomically worse.

‘We’ve been driving for a long time, so I think it’s best that I go to bed.’ Rey stated.

‘I think you’re right,’ Han said with a smile. ‘Wouldn’t want my grandchild to be without their full ten hours.’ 

Rey grinned, a hand falling to her stomach casually. 

Ben stood, attempting to help Rey, but she gently pulled away from him, though let him lead her to the bedroom they’d be staying in. 

‘Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?’ He asked as he opened the door to the bedroom. 

She huffed, closing her eyes. ‘You know I can’t sleep without you,’ she murmured, irritated.

He nodded and he left her to prepare for bed, and he followed quickly after, having a shower in the bathroom down the hall and finding her tucked into bed by the time he returned. 

‘I’m sorry Rey, I mean it. I don’t know what I was thinking.’ 

‘Perhaps I don’t mean as much to you as you think I do,’ she murmured. 

He reached for her, and even though she didn’t push him away, she didn't hold him, and he pressed his face into her shoulder. 'You know you're everything to me. You are the most precious thing in my life.’

‘Don’t say that Ben.’

‘What’s the point in lying about it? I don’t know what I’d be doing if it wasn’t for you.’ 

Rey sighed softly. He looked at her with the same eyes he’d look at her with the night they had met. Blind reverence and even now she couldn’t understand it. She couldn’t understand how he could love her so easily, and how there had been no preamble in it. A man who had no time in the world and a job that was destroying him, deciding that he’d rather follow her to her favourite bars, restaurants, galleries and museums instead of answering his boss’ calls. 

‘I didn’t do anything,’ she murmured. ‘You moved on your own. You made those decisions.’ 

‘You never believed I was serious.’ 

‘And do you blame me?’ she asked. 

He was silent and Rey sighed and closed her eyes, leaving Ben to watch her anxiously until she eventually softened in his arms, falling asleep. 

Ben couldn't sleep. His mind ran with every mistake he'd made. More than this. Every way he'd harmed Rey, harmed himself, his family, his friends. 

He still clutched the engagement ring he'd given Rey in his hand, feeling the edge of the metal and stone bruise his palm. 

Despite being awake all night, he couldn't find the reason why he'd lied to Rey. Why he couldn't have told his parents about Rey, even about the baby. It was like he was withholding information about himself just for the sake of being petty. Trying to punish them or himself further for being absent. Without consideration for Rey's feelings. 

Self-sabotage to the highest degree. 

Rey fidgeted before dawn, her body clock reacting from early mornings. Ben slid from the bed, silently going downstairs before the sun could even consider rising so that he could avoid both of his parents while he quietly made a pot of oatmeal. 

Even after ten years, Thanksgiving oatmeal was still a staple, as all the ingredients were in the refrigerator or on the counter. He began to gently heat the oats and milk, turning it and adding cinnamon. In a separate pot he heated up his grandmother's classic pumpkin paste, adding chopped hazelnuts and a little bit of brown sugar. 

Once the oatmeal was ready, he swirled the pumpkin mix into it and scattered some blueberries on top. On a tray he already had a glass of orange juice and a spoon. 

Before he could take it upstairs, his mother appeared at the door, her long hair in a braid over her shoulder and a dressing gown over her pyjamas. 

She smiled seeing what he had done. 

'You haven't forgotten then?' She asked. 

He worked his jaw awkwardly, shaking his head. 'You haven't changed the menu.' 

'Family tradition is hard to change,' she murmured. 'We missed you Ben, you know that right? Your dad and I are glad you came. Really glad.' 

Ben nodded, swallowing. 'I should take this to Rey before it gets cold.'

Leia nodded.

'I'm sorry.' He thought to say while passing, but Leia stopped him with a hand to his forearm. 

She shook her head. 'Don't apologise, just...let us be in your life. Properly,' she answered, squeezing his arm gently. 

He nodded, knowing he couldn't rob her of that any longer. Not without a reason, not when Rey didn't want him to, and especially when she wanted her child to have a family. 

Rey was rubbing her eyes and beginning to sit up when Ben entered, closing the door behind him. 

'What's this?' She asked, sitting against the headboard with a pillow at her back as Ben put the tray beside her.

'My grandmother's perfect pumpkin oatmeal. My parents have it every Thanksgiving morning.' 

Her eyes brightened and she lifted a filled spoonful to her mouth and smiled. 'You shouldn't let me cook, ever.' She said. 

Ben chuckled. 'Your cooking is fine.' 

'I could have had this downstairs.' 

He nodded, sitting back on his haunches on the bed, watching Rey steadily. 'I know.' 

Rey took several more bites and a sip of juice. 'Say what you must then,' she murmured. 

'I am selfish and stubborn,' Ben started, it taking everything out of him to meet Rey's eyes rather than stare at his hands. 'I was being selfish when I kept you from my family and kept them from you. I didn't want to come back, I thought I wouldn't.' 

'But why, Ben?' She asked, and he could hear her exasperation. 

He swallowed. 'I suppose I thought they'd hate me for running away for so long. When one year stretched to five and then five to ten, it was too much, I thought.'

'It wasn’t,' she confirmed and there were tears in her eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me when I asked?' 

'Please eat,' he interrupted.

She continued reluctantly, though did not stop the food from interrupting her words. 'Why didn't you just say how you felt instead of simply saying that you hadn't visited in ten years.' She swallowed, breathing sharply through her nose. 'You can't keep things like this from me, not when we get married, not when we have this baby. I can't let you do that to yourself or us.' 

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' and he couldn't stop the tears from falling freely. 

Rey sighed, the tray clattering on the bedside table before she crawled over to him. She clutched him, his head against her chest and he cried silently. 

'You don't have to keep things from me, Ben.' She murmured, fingers stroking gently through his hair. 'I love you, you know that.' She pressed a kiss against his temple. 'Otherwise I would have never let you impregnate me.' 

He chuckled, the sound muffled against her and then he pulled away, kissing her soundly. 

'I haven't forgiven you yet,' she said, moving back to her oatmeal and finishing it off. 

Ben watched her eat before he stood to get dressed. 

'You won't let this happen again, will you?' Rey questioned, Ben knowing she wasn't talking about their relationship. 

He shook his head. 'I'll try to do better. I mean it.' 

'I hope so,' she murmured. 

Ben took the tray once Rey finished eating and she got dressed, Ben helping her with her socks. She combed through his hair as he did so, rearranging it how she preferred. 

'Can I just say in advance that dinner will be an absolute shitshow.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'There's only 4 of you.' 

Ben nodded. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Well let's try not to start anything considering it's your first Thanksgiving in ten years.' 

He accepted the suggestion but couldn’t help feeling that Rey would prove exceptionally wrong. 

The day passed without incident. Rey spending her time drinking hot chocolate, her feet up and beside Han as they watched episodes of Schitt's Creek while Ben and Leia moved around the kitchen finishing up the sides. All four of them were making easy conversation, Leia asking what names they were considering, when the baby was due, what their lives were like, though not delving quite so deep with the reasoning being that it was best to wait for Luke to get into the juicy stuff. Ben didn't like the idea at all, though he didn't make his thoughts known to his parents. 

Perhaps his uncle had changed over the last ten years. Perhaps he wouldn't be the catalyst to Ben keeping away for ten more years. But then that was just wishful thinking. 

They all heard the car approach the drive and Han got up to open the door. 

'Hey Ben, mind helping haul this bird in?' His father called to him. 

'Ben's here?' 

'Yeah, came down last night. Brought quite a nice present for us.'

Ben moved through the house, trying to ease his expression before he saw his uncle. The man was greyer and had more lines, but still had that sharpness in his blue eyes that aggravated Ben. 

'Well look at that, he's a grown man.' 

'I was 22 when you last saw me,' Ben said tightly. 

Luke shrugged and passed him the turkey by the cloth covered handles. It was still hot. 

'Set the table Han, food in five.' Leia called from the kitchen. 

Ben moved through the house quickly, putting the turkey down at the centre of the dinner table, a hot plate already prepared. When he turned, Rey was standing, approaching his uncle. 

'Luke, this is Rey,' Han said gruffly, pulling cutlery from the dining cupboard. ‘My future daughter-in-law.’ 

Luke was pulling at his scarf and coat buttons when he met eyes with Rey, before glancing down at her stomach. 

'Hi, nice to meet you,' Rey said with a smile, her hand held out.

His uncle was silent for a moment, even as he reached for her hand with both of his, shaking it gently. 

'You convinced someone to have a baby with you, Ben?' His uncle asked. 

Rey laughed awkwardly, glancing at Ben, who was grimacing. 

‘And you’re still the same,’ Ben returned, moving to stand beside Rey. ‘I’m sure you have a lot to say, but don’t slight Rey to insult me.’ 

‘It was just a joke, Ben,’ his uncle responded, free of guilt as he clapped him on the shoulder and moved past. Luke walked into the kitchen and they could hear him greet Leia jovially, and she laughed at something he said. 

Rey’s hand was on Ben’s arm and he looked at her briefly, before he pulled out a chair for her. She sat and his thumb pressed lightly against the top of her spine, just below her neck, and she leaned back, smiling up at him. 

‘Want something to drink?’ 

‘Some water please.’ 

Ben nodded and moved into the kitchen, the conversation between his parents and uncle interrupted while he went into the cupboard for a glass. 

‘So, Ben, you haven’t got anything to say?’ Luke asked.

He looked at him and his mother cleared her throat, passing with a tray of potatoes. ‘Leave him alone, Luke.’ 

Han followed his mother, carrying the vegetables and a tray of sauces and gravy, leaving uncle and nephew in the kitchen, Ben filling the glass with the water from the refrigerator. 

‘You really aren’t going to say anything after ten years?’ Luke started, shaking his head, an incredulous expression on his face. ‘Your mom told me that you just showed up with Rey. Didn’t even tell them about her.’ 

Ben was silent, squaring his jaw.

‘How old is she anyway? She looks fresh out of college, and you’d be so irresponsible?’ He continued. Ben didn’t respond, just closed his eyes, took several breaths and then moved past his uncle. 

His eyes met with Rey’s as he approached the table and she smiled briefly. He put the glass down next to her plate and then sat beside her, the empty seat at the table across from him for his uncle. 

Rey took his hand in hers and he realised that he was shaking, and it only settled from her gentle touch. 

‘Okay, now I’m going to start,’ Leia said, smiling and her hands joining together happily. ‘It’s hard to fully put together how happy I am that Ben is at this table with us right now, especially having brought Rey and my grandchild with him. I am thankful that you have let us have this moment, Ben, thank you. 

Han nodded, grinning, reaching across the table and grabbing his son by the shoulder. ‘Thank you for coming home, Ben. Even if it’s only for a little while. I’m glad to see your face.’

Rey grinned and absently rubbed her stomach at her waist. ‘Thank you for allowing me into your home, and I suppose without you, Ben wouldn’t be here, so thank you for that.’ 

The gauntlet was passed to Luke then and he looked between the pair, neither quite knowing what the older man was thinking, though Ben expected a multitude of things. 

‘I’m thankful that we don’t have to spend Thanksgiving speculating over what Ben is up to anymore. Thank you for letting that tradition die, Ben. Thank you, Leia and Han, for the food, it looks delicious as always, and thank you Rey for being what I expect is Ben’s support.’ 

Rey’s brow twitched and she felt Ben’s hand tighten in hers. 

‘Thank you all for the food,’ Ben murmured quickly, wanting to get it over and done with.

There was an awkwardness that fell over the table before Han was up again, preparing the turkey and picking up the carving knife. 

‘Maybe Ben should cut the turkey,’ Leia piped up. 

‘Rey’s better with knives,’ he murmured.

Rey chuckled, elbowing him lightly, and his parents smiled, amused. 

‘That would be nice,’ Leia considered. ‘Would you like to cut the turkey, Rey?’ 

She slid the chair back and eased herself up, moving over to Han and taking the utensils from his hands. 

‘What do you do that makes you so proficient with knives?’ Luke asked. 

Rey was ready to respond, but Leia did instead. ‘Rey is a Curator at The Brooklyn Museum.’ 

Luke looked impressed and he nodded his head. ‘How long have you been doing that?’ 

‘About five years,’ Rey answered, taking the first cut of the turkey. She couldn’t help licking her lips at the sight of the meat, and she cut equally sized pieces, making sure to sop up the liquid that sprang from her actions. 

‘You graduate high school early or something?’ Luke joked. 

Rey looked up at him, tilting her head somewhat. ‘No,’ she answered. ‘Eighteen just like everybody else.’ 

‘How old are you?’

‘Now why are you asking that, Luke?’ Han questioned, his knife and fork already in his hands, ready to dive in. 

‘Twenty-seven,’ Rey answered, chuckling as she picked up several slices and placed them in Han’s plate. She then served everyone else too. 

‘And when did you meet Ben?’ 

She finished serving and placed the carving knife down, then took a seat, watching as Ben piled her plate high with everything else on the table. ‘Almost three years ago, I’d say.’ 

Ben nodded when Rey looked to him for confirmation. ‘I met her before I moved from Manhattan.’ 

His mother nodded. Ben had at least told her when he moved houses, even if it was just so that she knew his address. 

‘What? You went down to the museum?’ Luke asked, an edge in his tone that Ben knew was meant to mock him. 

Rey grinned when Ben handed her plate back. She took up her cutlery, and nodded, glancing at Luke. ‘Ben’s a top-level member.’ 

Ben unfolded Rey’s napkin and handed it to her before she could start, and she haphazardly half tucked it down her jumper and half balanced it on her stomach.

Leia was smiling at them. ‘What else have you really been up to Ben? I expect you would have told me if you had moved from that family run firm?’ 

‘No, I’m still there.’ He answered. ‘I’m on sabbatical right now, until after the baby is born.’ 

She grinned then, clapping her hands together. ‘Would you consider visiting a little more then?’ 

‘I’d like that,’ Rey said simply, and Ben just nodded, glancing at Rey. ‘Especially if I can expect this food. I now understand where Ben gets his cooking skills from.’ 

Leia beamed, and chewed happily on her meal while watching Rey eat. 

‘You’re taking sabbatical before the birth?’ Luke questioned. ‘Isn’t that a waste of time?’ He looked to Rey then, seeking an answer from her. ‘He could have been at home longer afterwards if he had waited.’

‘I think Rey knows how a sabbatical works, uncle,’ Ben said, trying to soften the edge that he knew would be in his voice.

‘That doesn’t answer the question.’ 

Rey swallowed, glancing between Ben and then to Luke across the table. 

‘Come on Ben, it’s a simple question.’ Luke pushed.

Leia swallowed, clearing her throat. ‘He doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to, Luke.’ 

‘I don’t understand what’s the problem.’ Luke cut more of his meat and chewed. ‘You’d think after his miraculous appearance that he’d be more interested in honesty now.’ 

Han cleared his throat. ‘Just give him an answer Ben, to shut him up.’ 

‘I’m on sabbatical for medical reasons,’ he eventually said. ‘I’m sorry that I have disappointed you yet again.’ He said sarcastically. 

‘Medical?’ His mother’s voice broke, the colour seemed to drain from her face, and she looked from Rey to Ben, unsure where her worry should lie. Rey kept silent, pausing in her eating. 

‘And now I’ve killed the mood, thank you uncle Luke.’ 

Han sat forward, putting his fork down. ‘Aren’t you going to answer your ma?’ 

‘It’s not—’ Ben cut himself off. ‘Rey is perfectly healthy. Can we just go back to eating?’ 

Leia frowned. ‘Are you saying there’s something wrong with you? Are you sick?’ 

Ben rubbed at his temple, closing his eyes and putting his knife and fork down. ‘I told you why I left my last job, right?’ 

She nodded, not looking any more comforted. ‘You weren’t sleeping.’

‘I thought he left because of that scandal? The falsifying evidence? Didn’t the lead partner get sent to prison for twenty years?’ Luke interrupted, tapping his chin. ‘Running before you got wrapped up in it, eh?’ 

Ben glared at him and Rey’s hand against his thigh didn’t stop the anger that came blazing through him. 

‘Are you fucking serious?’ 

‘Now Ben—,’ his father started, but was interrupted by Ben raising his voice even higher. 

‘—You really think that?’ Ben asked angrily. ‘You think I was running around sending innocent people to prison, or making them lose out on settlement money they deserved just because I could, and then I left before I could get caught? You think that hell-hole was some pleasure palace? That I sold my soul for cold hard cash?’ 

Luke narrowed his eyes. ‘Well you went into law for the money. You said so yourself when you packed your damn bags, saying you were going to make it big in New York.’ 

Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes. ‘Bullshit. I said that when I was 22 years old. I hadn’t even gone to law school yet. I said a lot of stupid things when I was 22, yet still you continue to spout shit at 52. At least I’ve grown up.’ 

‘A grown up who runs from his family for ten years?’ 

A beat passed and Ben’s knuckles cracked as they shifted beneath his skin. ‘I don’t have to explain myself to you.’ 

Luke chuckled. ‘And how the dice fall. Don’t you think we’re owed an explanation? Would you have even turned up if any of us had died?’ 

He didn’t have an answer for that, so stayed quiet. It wasn’t something he had thought about, and it wasn’t something he would have liked to think about. Even if his avoidance of his family was purposeful, for the majority of the time he had been away, he had been too wrapped up with his own issues to contemplate much more than the next week. 

‘You’ve been selfish, Ben.’

‘I know that,’ he answered, frustrated. 

‘Ben, please.’ His mother pleaded, on the cusp of tears, still preoccupied with the reason he was on medical leave. 

‘I’m not dying mom,’ he snapped. ‘My therapist put me on six-month sabbatical because of that damn job.’ 

The table was silent, and his parents and uncle stared openly at Ben, though his eyes were tightly closed, and he had a fist resting beside his plate. 

He felt Rey’s hand gently drift across his, loosening the strain, and her fingers folded through his. 

‘Ben didn’t have enough space or time afterwards and the repercussions of that stopped him from sleeping properly, from doing a lot of things properly. So, he’s taking a break, and that’s it.’ Rey breathed gently. ‘It just so happens that he has the chance to spend a lot of it with me.’

The table was silent for a moment, Leia sending Luke an unappreciative gaze. 

‘I only meant it as a joke,’ Luke muttered. ‘Sorry.’

The younger Solo swallowed, looking squarely at his uncle. ‘I don’t think your jokes are funny. I’ve never thought they were.’ 

‘You didn’t leave because of me, did you?’ Luke frowned, looking into his half-empty plate. 

‘No.’ Ben answered, trying to rein in his anger, trying to ease the tightness of his muscles. His head ached with it. ‘Can we just finish eating?’ he requested.

Though they seemed reluctant, his family picked up their utensils again and began to eat in silence. 

Rey followed suit, worry shown in the angle of her brows as she chewed on her dinner. Taking glances at Ben every now and then, understanding now what he had meant, why he had always glanced over his uncle on the few occasions he talked about his family. She hadn't realised before how dismissive of the past Ben was until now. 

She fidgeted in her chair, feeling a twinge in her back, before straightening and taking a sip of water. 

'How are you finding it?' Leia asked, seemingly noticing Rey's discomfort. 

The young woman smiled, chewing her food quickly. 'It's hard to get used to the extra weight, but it's okay. Ben's quite helpful when he wants to be.' 

'I'm always helpful,' he murmured with a small smile. 

Rey pouted. 'He keeps me from doing anything fun, that's for sure.' His arm fell behind her chair and he absently played with the tips of her hair lightly as he ate. 

'Now are we all a bit more settled?' Leia asked, eyes meeting with the men at the table. 'Can I trust that you'll behave for the rest of the day?' 

Ben said nothing, but Luke nodded and scooped more food into his plate. 

They ate their fill, Rey uncharacteristically not going back for seconds, but excusing herself to take a brief trip outside and to the bathroom. 

Ben was at the door when she exited, wiping her hands on the skirt of her knitted dress. 

'You okay?' 

She nodded. 'I see what you meant.'

Ben sighed, wiping his hand down his face. 

'Did your uncle think I was a college student or something?' 

He couldn't help laughing, rolling his eyes. 'I'm under the distinct impression that he thought I ruined a young woman's life.'

'I should probably rectify that.' She clutched her stomach. 'I don't like people thinking our baby was an accident.'

Ben chuckled. 'Well not entirely intentional.'

She pinched him and Ben rested his forehead against hers. 'I'm sorry, Rey. I'm so sorry.'

'I know, I know.' She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. 'You really tire me out.'

'Do you at least forgive me enough to let me kiss you?' 

'I'll allow it.'

He left a handful of brief kisses against her lips, his thumbs gliding over her cheeks. 

'Maybe I should have got you back by saying I met you outside a convenience store when I asked you to buy alcohol for me.' Rey considered. 

'I wonder how that would have gone.' He answered with a smile. He paused then, feeling the heat of Rey's skin. 'You okay?'

She nodded. 'Just a bit hot in here, and this baby is killing me as usual.' 

'Hey, we could have stayed at home.' 

Rey pouted. 

'Rey, Ben, come in here.' Leia called. 

Luke was in the process of clearing the table while Han had opened the double doors into the living room and was messing with the record player. 

Ben helped with the rest of the dishes, before he poked his head back in once he heard the music and laughter. 

His dad was twirling Rey around the room in time to a Bing Crosby track and she was laughing hard as he spun her. 

Leia was dancing on her own until she noticed Ben and waved him in. 

'Come on, your uncle will clean up, dance with me.'

He looked from her to Rey, who was also coaxing him over with a hand, and after some deliberation he moved inside, allowing his mother to take up his hands and engage him in a poor description of a dance. 

'I missed you, Ben,' she murmured, letting him spin her out. 'I'm sorry about dinner, you know how he can be.' 

'And I risked it anyway.' He muttered in return.

Leia grinned and touched his cheek lightly before he spun her again. 'Thank you for that.' 

'You okay, Rey?' 

Ben turned and Rey was laughing, waving Han away. 'You just have to stop spinning me so fast. I can barely keep up with you.' 

'She's eight months pregnant, Han, that's practically geriatric.' Leia said with a laugh, taking up Rey's hands and dancing at a slower pace with her. 

'Don't look so jealous, Ben. Use your words,' his mother said at seeing his expression. 

Rey grinned. 'Do you want to dance with me, Ben?' 

'Shouldn't you sit down?' He asked. 

'See I told you, he ruins all of my fun.' 

Ben huffed and his mother let him cut in, his hand against Rey's lower back, trying to take the strain from her. Her skin was blotchy red, and she was breathing heavily. 

'You have me now,' she huffed. 

Rey looked to Leia and Han, who were dancing together now, spinning each other around easily. She grinned, though when she looked back at Ben, he was frowning. 

'Tell me if you're sick, Rey.'

'No,' she lowered her voice, frowning. 'You won't baby me. It's just one night.'

He frowned, slowing his movement. 'If you have a fever in the morning, we're going to the hospital.' 

'I'll run.' She said as if it was a promise. 

He scoffed. 'Yeah fucking right.' 

Rey sighed. 'Let me have fun.' 

'I can see something is wrong.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm a miniature house, do you expect me to be getting better or worse?' 

'You're being facetious.' 

'Just like you then. 

'Hey, what are you two arguing about?' Han interrupted. 

Rey gave a wide, charming smile. 'Absolutely nothing. But Ben is refusing to dance properly.' 

'All those years of tap, wasted.' Leia sighed.

Rey grinned. ‘Now that is something Ben failed to mention.’ 

He rolled his eyes, and moved closer to her, his hands wrapping around her back, stomach pressed against his and his chin resting on her head. 

‘I’m really being hindered by this bump,’ she chuckled, arms wrapping around Ben’s neck and holding him as closely as she could. His hands moved to her hips and he steadily breathed out, leaning away and looking at her. ‘You still worried? I’m fine, I’d tell you if I wasn’t.’ 

Ben nodded. ‘I know, but that doesn’t stop me from being worried about you.’ 

He glanced down when he felt movement against his stomach and he laughed, a hand moving to the side of her stomach and Rey placing her hand over his, moving him towards where the baby was fussing. 

Han and Leia had stopped dancing and were looking over at them both. 

‘Do you want to feel the baby move?’ Rey asked.

Leia grinned and stepped forward, Rey taking her hand and replacing Ben’s with Leia’s and Han’s. They stood in silence, the music ringing out around them as they marvelled over it for a moment. 

When the baby settled, Leia had tears in her eyes and she gripped Ben and Rey’s hands, and let them fall. 

‘This means so much to me,’ she murmured, sniffling and then pulling Rey into a hug. ‘Thank you for letting us be in your lives.’ 

When Rey looked up at Ben as Leia held her, he had his eyes closed, hands in fists at his side and she knew he was trying his upmost to remain expressionless, to not show the emotions that battered against his defences. Her hand found his and she slipped her fingers through them, attracting his attention once more. 

_I love you_ , she mouthed to him, smiling. 

‘And who is ready for dessert?’ Luke poked his head around the door, the rubber gloves still on his hands. 

Leia clapped and moved past them all, wiping quickly at her face, letting go of Rey as she hurried into the kitchen. 

They all went back into the dining room, Han squeezing his son’s shoulder softly, as if transmitting a signal only the two of them could understand. 

‘Now we have apple pie, pumpkin pie, chocolate cake or cheesecake. Rey, you have first choice.’ 

Rey beamed, rubbing her hands together. ‘One of each please.’

‘Rey, really?’ Ben asked, exasperated and choking on his laugh. 

‘I’ve got to fill mine and the baby’s second stomachs, Benjamin,’ she answered, sticking her tongue out.

Han laughed, reaching for the drinks cabinet. ‘Ice cream with your apple pie and chocolate cake too?’ 

‘Absolutely.’ 

He continued to chuckle and pulled out four glasses and then a crystal decanter full of bourbon. 

Leia came back with a plate for each of them, knowing that Han wanted apple, Ben wanted pumpkin and she wanted cheesecake. Luke had a plate of chocolate cake with a huge scoop of ice cream, and Rey had a slice of them all with a separate bowl of vanilla ice cream. 

‘You are unbelievable,’ Ben said, unable to stop his laughter as he watched Rey dig in.

Han gestured to the bottle and the three that did not currently have a baby in their stomachs nodded and he poured them glasses. 

Rey smiled as she watched them all drink, Ben getting steadily more lucid and therefore more giving with his thoughts, his feelings, his apologies too. She took the opportunity to sneak more dessert from the kitchen, but Rey most of all liked listening to them all talk. Even if Ben had been absent for so many years, being with his family was like riding a bicycle.

She was just satisfied to play with his hair as he listened and talked, feeling his fingers knit through hers and counting his cautiously beating heart at his wrist. 

Han was the one to help his son up the stairs and into bed, and it took Han and Luke to strip Ben of his trousers and jumper while Rey watched with amusement. They weren’t completely sober themselves but were coherent enough to want to talk to Rey without Ben being awake. 

‘He’s doing okay, right?’ Han asked, rubbing his son’s shin. 

Rey nodded, taking a seat beside Ben and combing through his hair. ‘He’s better now.’ She paused and glanced at the two men. ‘It’s hard for me to make it make sense in my head, because the Ben I met for the first time, wasn’t this Ben. It’s not a bad thing, but it’s strange.’ She stood and pulled the covers over him before moving through the room and out of the door, Han and Luke following her. 

‘Back then, meeting Ben was like meeting someone who had never seen sunlight.’ 

‘And that convinced you to take him out for a drink?’ Han questioned with a raised brow.

Rey chuckled and shook her head. ‘I think he was lost for a long time. It’s weird to think about now considering how much has changed, how much he has changed, but he has.’ She paused and smiled looking at her stomach. ‘I’m glad we came.’ 

'Me too,' Luke murmured. 

She looked at Ben’s uncle then, smiling warily. ‘You hurt him a lot, I think,’ she began. ‘Tonight too. And while I don’t know you well enough to comment on your relationship, I hope you will think better of him. He’s a good man.’ 

Luke cleared his throat, but nodded, seemingly acquiescing.

Han chuckled and gripped the man’s shoulder, shaking him. ‘Who knew you had the ability to admit you’re wrong.’ 

‘Now take care of my son, we’ll see you in the morning.’

Rey nodded and went back into the room. She checked on Ben again, tucking him in and then got dressed for bed, cooling her still hot skin with cold water. It worked somewhat, and she crawled under the covers, smiling as Ben immediately turned to cling onto her. 

The pair were due to leave on Saturday morning, Ben having decided that they should beat the holiday rush, but also that the sooner they got home, the better it would be for the baby. Rey decided she wouldn’t complain, despite how much she liked staying with the Solo-Skywalker family, and how easily she had found herself a part of them. 

Ben set to packing the bags and Rey watched from the bed, rubbing her stomach and trying to ease the strain in her back. 

He stopped in the middle of tucking a pair of socks away and approached Rey, putting a hand to her forehead, and then deciding that he was satisfied. 

‘You seem a little hot.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘I think the oven is pre-heating.’ 

He chuckled. ‘Do you feel any different?’ 

‘Not so much. I know my back is killing me, and I’ve got to that point where my spine is screaming for mercy. Maybe we should have considered scheduling a C-section.’ 

Ben moved back to folding clothes and putting them into the bag. ‘Well that was your decision more than mine.’ 

‘I may not have properly weighed the pros and cons.’ 

He chuckled and zipped up the bag before kneeling in front of her. She pushed his hair over his ears and kissed him easily. ‘I do know one thing I’m really looking forward to again, though.’ 

Ben bumped their noses, grinning. ‘In my parents’ house?’

‘I’m sure they are sleeping.’ 

‘They aren’t old people,’ Ben said with a laugh. ‘Also, the doctor said that might speed you along and we do not need that right now.’ 

Rey frowned. ‘Always ruining my fun. The doctor says a lot of things that are absolute boner killers.’ 

‘Only you would say that.’ 

She nodded and pressed on in her advance, holding his cheeks gently and joining their lips again, Rey immediately deepening the kiss until Ben was staggering and breathing heavily against her sternum. 

‘Let me finish packing first,’ he murmured. 

Rey sighed and tucked herself into the bed as she watched him finish putting their stuff away. He was mumbling something about their route home that she wasn’t entirely listening to, and before she realised, her eyes were fluttering open and the winter sun was shining through the gap between the curtains.

Ben was already out of bed, putting out Rey’s clothes for the day. 

She attempted to lean up but felt a sharp pain in her back at the motion, and she sighed gently, feeling drained. Rey managed to drag herself out of bed and Ben helped her dress, then let her sit as he combed her hair and tied it away from her face.

‘I’ll remember this slight, Benjamin Solo.’

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. ‘I couldn’t wake you up.’

‘Excuses.’ 

Ben stood, grabbing their bags to take them downstairs, and looked back at Rey when she didn’t follow, but just sat looking at the mirror. 

‘You might combust if you keep doing that.’

She stuck her tongue out and then eased herself out of the chair, following slowly after Ben as he moved downstairs.

Leia, Han and Luke were sharing cups of coffee, and when the pair appeared, they were both dragged to the dining table for breakfast. 

‘Are you two sure you want to make the trip back? Stay here for a while.’ Leia suggested, pouting briefly.

Ben scoffed. ‘I know that is your tactic to get us not to leave.’ 

‘I would never.’

‘Yes, your mother would never,’ Han said with a laugh. ‘Wouldn’t even go as far as bribing with sweet treats.’

‘Oh yes, Rey,’ Leia said, clasping her hands and standing. ‘I have some left-over dessert for you to take for the journey.

Rey clapped her hands and accepted the wrapped pack of food.

‘Okay, we’re going.’ Ben said quickly, trying not to be intercepted.

‘Call me when you stop, and when you get home.’ Leia requested.

Ben nodded. ‘Will do.’

He held a hand out for Rey and she reluctantly took it. They were being pulled into coats and bundled outside, bags chucked in the back and the dessert box firmly placed in Rey’s hands. 

‘Thank you so much for having us,’ Rey said with a bright smile. 

‘I just wish it was longer,’ Leia said with a pout. ‘The next time I see you, you’ll probably have a baby.’

Rey grinned. ‘We will definitely visit.’

‘You better or there will be hell to pay,’ Han said gruffly.

They were both pulled into hugs, Ben rather reluctantly, though he accepted them all, even the one from his uncle, and he moved around the car, going for the passenger door. 

Rey slipped inside as seamlessly as possible and she buckled up, waving at the grouping of people who made up her future family. 

Ben closed the door and jogged around the front, turning the ignition and looking to Rey. 

‘You need anything before we hit the highway?’ He asked.

She shook her head and her fingers went to the radio, turning it until she heard pop music flow out of the speakers, and Ben moved off the drive, waving through the wing-mirror to his family. 

Leia would later say that ‘unsurprisingly’, the pair made it approximately 20 minutes into their 6-hour drive before Rey’s waters decided to break. And Leia did in fact get her wish for more time with them all. A whole month of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel, bb :)
> 
> Did you get the title yet? Because one oven made food and the other made a BABY.  
> I AM SO TIRED.


End file.
